lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Patric)
'S' / Z' *Raza > rasa / rasisme / rasiste *Rasa > raza / razador * Per ce? Italian e espaniol ave Z e S como elefen, e "razza" > "raza" como "pizza" > "piza". Nota ce nos ia ave "rasa" per "raza" e "rasor/rasori" per "rasador/rasa", ma nos ia cambia estas – la sinifia de "rasa" ia esije clar un radis ce indica un ata no un strumento. Simon * Elefen es un lingua internasional e la radis internasional de "race" es con s en cuando la "s" de "raser/rasoir" sona z... "razisme/raziste" sona multe strana a me! A plu, la razona ce tu dona (esp: raza, ital: razza) sola es valuada per poca parolas como: "raza", "razona", "plaza" o "zucar", ma no per la restante: "nasion", "asion", "aser" etc... Me ta gusta plu bon: rasa, plasa, sucar, ce coresponde la pronunsia de la plu parte = s (portuges, espaniol american, franses, catalan, e multe linguas nonromanica...) * Me acorda ce "razisme" es alga surprendente. An tal, nota ce esta parola internasional ave se orijin en italian ("razza") – on no sabe trasa plu se istoria. La radis de "rasador" veni de un verbo latina ce ave un D: "rade-", como en "abrade" (abrasive). Cisa "rasisme" e "radador"? Me vole evita "razador", car esta Z no pare natural. (Esperanto ave "racisme" /ratsisme/ e "razilo", ma esperanto cambia cuasi normal S a Z entre vocales.) Sur "razona" e "zucar", Jorj ta comenta per favore! La forma "plaza" es familiar a multe persones, an si los no parla espaniol. Simon * Me no ia sujesta cambia "razona"! (raison rezõ, razão, razón...) Me trova plu importante ce on segue la fonetica ante la etimolojia... **"rasa" es de it "rasare", esp "rasurar", fr "raser", pt "raspar". "rasador" es de it "rasoio", es "rasuradora", e fr "rasoir". **"raza" es de italian "razza" e esp "raza". "razisme" es trovada en italian e en aragones - no tro strana. **"zucar" es de it "zucchero" e esp "zucar". me eleje el per no confusa el con "suca". **"plaza" es de it "plaza" e esp "piazza". **me no vide un razona per cambia los. jorj Oce. Ce disturba me la plu, es sola "raza"... e a poca "zucar"... 'ASI / ALA * Me vide du problemes xef con los: per parlores de romanicas, los sinifia "so/thus" e "wing" (ance en elefen)... * En la romanicas, esta parolas o similante es asentuada sur la silaba final... * Me sujesta ce nos cambia a ca(=asi) e li(=ala): "tu veni ca e me vade li"... * Nos ia discute esta ante alga mensas. Simon * Vera, nos ia discute esta tema, ma el continua no satisfa me... Pe, "asi" e "ala" es fasil confusada con "a! si." e "a la...". Jorj ia dona la razona final ce la "a" de "asi/ala" responde a esta de "aora/alora"... Ma nos ance pote ave "aca" e "ali"... > "Tu veni aca e me vade ali"... **"asi" es ce catalan. me ia eleje el car el es un combina de "aci" (de es, pt) e "isi" (de fr). **"ala" es de catalan e espaniol. me ia eleje el car, an si los ave ance "ali", franses ave sola "la". como un averbo, el no pote es confusada con la ala de un avia. **me no vide un razona per cambia los. jorj Si tu trova ce no es problemos ce on ave ambos sinifias per "ala" (there/wing), es oce... Ma "asi" vera evoca a parlores de multe romanicas la sinifia "tal,a esta modo..." (ainsi, asi, assim, ansi, cosi..), per esta razona me prefere "aca" (o aci): "aca e ala" / "aci e ali" / "aci e ala" / aca e ali"... Pensa plu per favore! *On trova un parola con la pronunsia "aci" en espaniol e portuges, e un parola "qui" con pronunsia simil en italian. En catalan la parola "asi" es speleda "aci". Statistical, "aci" gania! Me gusta multe la sona clar de "isi" en franses. Simon Me ia pensa plu e trova ce "isi" cual Jorj mensiona (de franses "ici") es plu bon ce "asi", ma si nos regarda tota la formas en la linguas de refere, nos pote ance ave otra formas interesante como: "ici" e "ica" (sufisa!), ce es formas sintesal de: franses isí, de espaniol/portuges ací/acá e de italian cuí... *ISI (franses): 2i, 1s *ACI (esp/port): 1a, 1c, 1i *ACA (esp/port): 2a, 1c *ASI (catalan): 1a, 1s, 1i *CUI (italian): 1c, (1u,) 1i **total: 5i, 4a, 3c, 2s **inisial: 3a, 1i, 1c **medial: 2c, 2s, **final: 4i, 1a *resulta: ACI (si me ta separa espaniol e portuges, la resulta ta es ancora plu evidente!) 'NO' / E NO La plu linguas ave un parola per "e no": engles: "neither/nor", franses e espaniol: "ni", portuges: "nem", italian: "ne", bresinica: "na"... Esce no ta es plu bon ave el ance en elefen ? Vide: * Me no vole esta * Me vole no esta (ma acel / e si acel) * Me (no) vole ni esta ni acel * Me no vole esta ni acel * Me vole no esta ni acel Regarda esta discute vea. Simon En esp/port esiste un forma de "ni" sinifiante "an no": "Ni hablar!" , "Ni que hablar tiene!", "Nem pensar!", "Nem pense nisso!"... * Me pensa ce "e (ance) no" sufisi: "me vole no esta e no acel", "me no vole esta e ance no acel". Simon Sufisi, si, e per la resta nos ave "an no"... Me crede ce tota es un caso de stilo. 'FINIS' Lejente textos veas (e otras no tan vea), me nota ce nos ave un problem seria de finis regardante ajetivos, sustantivos e xef verbos: pinta/i, regrete/a, infinitivo/a, forma/i, done/a etc... Me senti nesesa de un sistem plu limitante: * Verbos / sustantivos: a''' e '''i (plural: -as e -is) * Verbos fada de ajetivos o sustantivos: i''' (plural: -is) * Partisipios ativa: 'a'nte e 'i'nte (plural: -antes e -intes) * Partisipios pasiva: 'a'da e 'i'da (plural: -adas e -idas) * Ajetivos / averbos: '''a e e''' e '''sin vocal (plural: -as e -es) * Sustantivos non verbal: sin vocal, o''', '''u en alga casos, e a''' en casos femal (plural: -es, -os, -us e -as) Un tal sistem ta es multe bela, ma el ta es un cambia enorme a la lingua esistente. Plu, alga parolas comun no conveni bon a la regulas ce tu sujesta: Simon *Verbos: ave, colie, conose, core, debe, dirije, flue, leje, pote, prende, rie, sutrae, vive, vole ** >>> av(i), coli (coli>cola), conosi, cori, debi, dirija, flui, leji, poti, ri, sutrai, vivi, voli *Sustantivos: abade, ajente, ami, arte, elefante, jigante, lundi, metre, rede, table, vici, ximpanze ** >>> abad, ajent, amico, art, elefant, jigant, lundia, metro, red, tabla, "vici"(?), ximpanzea (on pote aseta '''e per la sustantivos) *Ajetivos: agu, blu, bobo, cru, enemi, hindi, jemelo, peti, pico, poliedro, pronto, ru, seto, solo, tubo ** >>> aguda, blua, boba, crua, enemica, hindie, jemela, petite, picola, poliedral, pronta, rude, setos, solos, tubos (seto, solo, tubo > sustantivos) *Ma cambias grande, no? Los ta crea un dialeto nova. La sola consonantes ce pote fini parolas comun en lfn es F, S, X, M, N, L, R, donce "abad", "ajent", "art", "red", etc no es posable. Tu sujestas per la ajetivos ajunta frecuente un silaba – ma me gusta la fato ce "blu", "cru", "ru" es tan corta! "Metro" per "metre" es confusante. Lfn ave un regula ce formas es fundal ajetivos, donce "tubo" e "poliedro" es ajetivos. Posable on ave aora tan multe linguas romanica car la linguistes de Roma antica no ia pote deside :-) Simon *me no comprende per ce on ta vole cambia la finis. si es sola car nos oblida alga veses, esta es sola car nos es aprendente lfn cuando nos es adultes. ma la finis nos ave aora es la resulta de multe pensa e discute. plu, en un lingua ce permete la usa de ajetivos e verbos como nomes, un sistem limitada no pote opera. si on desira un sistem limitada, me sujeste ce on crea "elefenanto": la radises de lfn e la finis de esperanto! :-) jorj *Mi ne sabas si esto esus vere interesa, probable ne, ma alamine esto esus un ganio de tempo per nosa amio Simon... *Mi pensas ce si mi debus parli ne sole elefeno e esperanto ma ance un tala misco de los, mi devenus estreme confusada! Nos potus nomi el "elefanto"... Simon *Me crede ce la varia de finis de lfn es un de se fortes. La lingua pare plu natural como resulta. Per aumenta esta sensa de naturalia, es importante ce si du radises ave un orijin comun, los debe ave ance un fini comun (como en la caso de "preferi > prefere" resente). Ma cambias artifisial a la finis redui (evidente) la naturalia. Lfn nesesa es ecuilibrada entre la du atraes de naturalia e lojica, e me crede ce el susede ja. Simon *La naturalia o, plu bon disente, la sensa de naturalia vade seguente la natur de la parlor... Per la parlores de espaniol/portuges de la linguas de cuales es tirada la plu parolas de elefen, leje alga cosa como "esta caso" no pare natural car los ta espera "este caso"... o la sufisa "-iste" do los ta usa "-ista"... o ancora "pinti" per "pinta", "ama" per "amor" e "amor" per amante", e tal... En un sistem(a) como esperanto, esta(e) problem(a) no esiste car el ave un sistem de finis sistemos, ance volapük evidente e an occidental cual es bastante sitemos an esente parte de la linguas contruida naturaliste como interlingua, esta cual pare a me poca natural car el no respeta la conjuga romanica ma imita esta de engles... Ma Latinove, ce es en fato la mesma lingua ce interlingua, pare plu natural car se spele es plu fonetical e germanica como esperanto (akcento, akcion, etc)... Me pensa ce si elefen eleje la naturalia contra la artifisia, el debe evita malformi (?) la parolas orijinal... "malformi" pare vera esperantin... Nos ta ave plu bon "malforma" (malformation) si no pote ave "de(s)forma"... Ma probable me es noncoreta e desira plu bon o un sistem interomanica simplida, o alora un sistem plu sistemos (a''' per verbos presente e partisipio pasiva, '''i per determinantes (sin sufisa) e partisipios pasiva, sustantivos sin vocal final e con e''' pos du consonantes per fasili la pronunsia, e '''es en plural en tota caso...)... Elefen es cisa un atenta ecuilibra ambos tendes ma a veses la metodo de eleje/formi la parolas pare a me alga confusa... Cisa me ia no studia bastante el... Me imajina un metodo como la seguente: ** "formation" > forma (verbo e sustantivo > form/es? ) > de(s)forma / malforma / informa ** "Position" > posi (verbo) > suposi, proposi, et tal... ** "claramente" > clara (ajetivo e verbo) / aclara / declara e tal... ** "naturalmente" > natur(e/s) > natural > naturalia (naturalitate) > (des)naturaliza > (des)naturalizasion e tal... ** "abolition" > aboli > aboliste (abolision/abolisionista?)... *un sistem como esta de elefen, ce permete la usa de ajetivos e verbos como nomes (como ia scrive Jorj) cisa nesesa, per evita tro multe confusas o un stilo tro pesos, usa vocales sistemos como esperanto o a la min ave formas spesifada de infinitiva e de posesiva como la linguas propre?... Final, me no es serta si la creoles pote es un model per un lingua internasional construida, car los es bastante fea, vera limitada e dependente de se linguas orijinal per la crea de parolas nova, ance esperanto aseta final la formas internasional an contradisente la sistem propre... *en me mente, "sona natural" no sinifia "sona como la lingua ce me parla". par esta defini, sola la lingua propre de cada person ta satisfa! me vole ce lfn sona como un lingua natural ce on pote trova, per esemplo, a un isola en la mar caribean. esta es serta un ideal multe sujetal. consernante la creoles, me no pensa ce los sona fea, o ce los es multe limitada. jorj *La limitas a cual me refere regarda a plu la vocabulo internasional. An la linguas propre esperia esta caso. La base de un lingua internasional ta es esta vocabulo e sistem de derivas e no un sistem propre/orijinal, no? Ma me propbable es tro teorical e sever con elefen, plu bon me ta reveni a sujestas pratical... * Patric, me acorda ce la naturalia de un lingua segue la natur de la parlor. Me pote parla sola de me persepis propre, evidente. Ma elefen se mesma ave un natur, ce es simple e coerente, e ce on no pote cambia. "Esta" conforma a la natur de elefen car multe otra determinantes fini con A. De la sinco vocales en elefen, A pare es la plu fasil per pronunsia, e la plu neutral, la min ofendente a la orea. Donce es bela ce plu ce 40% de nos radises fini con A: Simon **Me acorda esta. Me an gusta ce tota la verbos fini con "a" per libri la otra vocales per la conjuga: ***la parla (sustantiva) ***parla (ativa) ***parli (pasiva) ***mi parla (presente nonperfeta) / mi a parli (perfeta) ***mi parle (pasada) / mi e parli ***mi parlo (futur) / mi o parli ***mi parlu (ipotesal) / mi u parli ***mia lingua es parli en tota la paises... Ma esta es un otra istoria... Patric radises % -a 2696 42.75 -e 837 13.27 -i 324 5.14 -o 1031 16.34 -u 82 1.30 ---- ----- 4970 78.80 -f 16 0.25 -s 157 2.49 -x 47 0.75 -m 74 1.17 -n 402 6.37 -l 324 5.14 -r 234 3.71 ---- ----- 1254 19.88 otras 83 1.32 = 6307 100.00 * Cuando tu parla de "pinti" e "pinta", e de "ama", "amor" e "amante, tu parla vera de la batalia fundal entre la lojica e la natur en un lingua construida. Latinove no pare bela: me no gusta vide la letera K en parolas de orijin romanica! Me no ia dise ce elefen eleje la naturalia contra la artifisia; vera, el atenta trova un punto de ecuilibra entre la du. "Forma" es un problem de la mesma spesie como "saliva" – on comensa con un cosa, on crea un verbo, e on vole alora un nom diferente per nomi la ata. Me pensa ce la solve con "-i" es bela car el es tan simple, e laxe lojical; el conveni bon a la natur de elefen. Simon ** Ma veni no es fa es un vena e no usa un vena... e si on pote aseta "interveni" per "intervention", on no ave la parola "interventionisme"... ** "La ricerca della lingua perfetta" – ma no lingua es perfeta. "Interventionism" es "intervenisme". Esce esta es un problem grande? Simon * Me ia considera multe la manera de formi la parolas en elefen – me ia trova an alga bucos en la sistem, e nos ia repara estas. Un de la prinsipes es ce la radis debe refleta la natur fundal de la sinifia. Per esemplo, en esperanto la radis "komb/" es verbal, e la parola per "un pena" es derivada: "kombilo". Ma la elefenistes opina ce un pena es un parte esensal de esta ata, e donce en elefen "pena" es un radis nomal, e on deriva la verbo "peni". Strana, la radis "bros/" en esperanto es nomal (broso = un brosa), e la nom de la ata es derivada: "brosado". Elefen atenta evita tal noncoeres; el atenta usa la mesma sistem per cada grupo de parolas semantical simil. Simon **En esperanto on ave "o" per nomes e "i" per verbos ma on nunca sabe de la du cual deriva de la otra: "produkto" es la "ajho" ce on "produktas", ma "biciklo" es un "ilo" per "bicikli", donce la "novbakito" nunca sabe si el debe dise "biciklo" o "biciklilo" e "produkto" o "produktajho"... **Ĝuste. Multe es acaso en esperanto; Zamenhof ia ave se razonas, ma nos no conose los. Es noncredable ce nun ia demanda a el cuando el vive ancora: "Per ce tu ia fa esta deside, e esta, e esta?" Vera se respondes ta es interesante! Simon * "Desnaturalizasion" es un parola fea – me gusta multe nos usa de "-i" per simpli tal parolas. Nota ance la fato ce elefen vade bon – a la min en scrive. On pote scrive fasil en el, e comprende fasil la scrives de otras. E me ave no razona per duta ce el ta vade bon ance en sonas. Elefen aspeta e sona bon, car Jorj ia desinia el per aspeta e sona bon; el no ia prende un misca de parolas acaso, como en un pijin. Tu conose un parola comun en elefen ce es fea? Sempre plu, esperanto refusa la formas internasional e segue se modeles propre. Alga parolas tradisional, como "redaktoro" resta, ma on evita crea parolas nova de acel spesie. Simon **La bresonica moderna es un lingua propre en cual on pote ave tota la parolas sin usa la radises franses o internasional... ma el es la lingua de un seta...